Where Are You Now?
by Malfoy's Mate
Summary: [[Completed FINALLY!]]Lily Evans and James Potter were an 'Item' in Hogwarts, but as soon as school ends, Lily dumps poor James, for a reason that scares even her an original story of Jen Riddle recreated by samantha malfoy 1
1. Maybe I'd do Better on My Own

Where Are You Now?

An original story by Jen Riddle

Re-written by Samantha Malfoy 1

Chapter 1: Maybe I'd do better on my own

"_Maybe I'd do better on my own"_

"Need more Coffee dear? You look like you've had a rough day." A thin lady, probably in her late 30s stood over Lily table. She looked up and the lady set a coffee mug down.

"Thanks Basil." Lily smiled a thankful grin at Basil who nodded and walked away. She sighed and looked back down at the pile of papers in front of her. "What I really need is a nice firewhiskey…" She groaned to herself and shuffled through some more of the papers she was supossed to make into a magazine. Lily was the editor for Witch Weekly, not exactly what she was planning on doing for a living but somehow, she'd goten an intern for it in 6th year and now here she was. She sighed and took a sip of her coffee.

She looked up from the paper she was checking and searched out across the table. It was completley covered with papers, graphs, polls and pictures. She wished to herself that she could do magic at the moment, just to clean up the mess. But she was in a muggle diner, and not just any diner, the one her parents had owned for years, ever since she was just a little girl. A bell jingled from the front of the resteraunt and Lily turned to see who had come in. She ducked down as Petunia walked in with her fiance, Vernon Dursley. Lily hoped they wouldn't come and torment her, she had enough on her hands. She despised Vernon. He despised Lily. It was a mutual agreement.

"OH LILY!" Petunia called and rushed over to the table. Lily groaned.

"Yes dearest petunia?" Lily fake smiled.

"Oh you now as well as me your faking that. Now anyway. We chose lavender for the bridesmades dresses." Petunia smiled. "Are you ok with wearing lavender?"

"I'd rather stick a fork in my eye, if that helps." Lily said in a monotone, pretending to be doing something with her work. Her sister knew very well Lily despised the color lavender.

"Oh good, maybe then you wont have to worry about it, lavender it is." Petunia smiled, patted Lilys head and walked away.

"Anything to please you." Lily muttererd under her breath. Her mother had made her be a bridesmade in Petunias wedding. She said that the girls needed to bond more and that this would help. Lily told her mother she'd rather die then even go to Petunias wedding, her mother laughed it off and told her she was going no matter what. She took another sip of the coffee, hoping it would soothe her a bit.

It didn't.

Lily got up from the table, hoping to find some food in the kitchens or atleast get Basil to make her some, she was stopped, unfortunatly, by Vernon.

"Well hello Vernon, Nice day were having isnt it?" Lily forced herself to say. She felt as if it was a bit too fake but hoped it would slip past him and all his blubber, honestly, how could a man be so large and marry some one so boney as Petunia, Lily thought he might squish her at times.

"Yes lovley, now listen here you. Your going to do what Pet wants for this wedding, you make her mad and you'll be hearing from me, you hear?" Vernon growled lowley.

"Oh yes Vernon. I would never _dream _of making Petunia mad. And I _allways_ listen to you. You realize you said 'hear' 3 times in about 10 seconds?" Lily rolled her eyes and pushed past him into the kitchens. The last thing she needed now was Vernon on her back. She was over worked, tired, and still needed another story from one of her writers by tomorrow or else there would be half a blank page in the magazine.

"Hey Basil?" Lily called into the kitchen.

"Yes, Lily?" Basil called from the other side. Lily walked through, picking up a bagel on the way.

"Do you know how long Petunia and Vernon are going to be here?" Lily asked. She assumed Basil would know, she'd been working at the diner since Lily was 7 years old. Now at the age of 20, Basil and Lily knew each other like the back of their hands.

"Not sure, not long. I hope." Basil added. Lily smiled, knowing basil despised them just as much as Lily did. They constantly orded Basil around as if she was a slave.

"Thanks anyway." Lily said. She took a bite of the bagel and left the kitchen.

"Excuse me!" Someone called as she was about to step out from behined the front counter. Lily looked up.

"Erm.. sorry I don't work here." She looked up for a slit second and said to the man and continued to her table. She sat down and felt a shaddow covering her and Petunia yelling at Basil somewhere in the resteraunt. 'Basil I want a 4 layer cake… no no… strwberry ice cream…' She heard her say.

"What." Lily asked not looking up from her papers to see who was towering over her.

"Lily?" Someone asked. She gasped when she looked up.

"James!" She cried and nearly jumped out of her seat. "I… you… What are you doing here!" She gasped at her old school friend.

"I was going to visit Sirius… and I was hungry… so…" James started.

"But… But… you… I…" Lily stuttered, and sat back into her seat.

"Wow, you don't sound very happy to see me." James fake frowned at the red head.

"No… its just… Its been 2 years…" Lily said, staring at James disbelievingly.

"I know, Scary isn't it?" James said. "If it makes you feel any better, you look the same as you did 2 years ago, still beautifull." He smiled. Lily felt herself blush to the color of her hair.

"Thanks… but I'm kind of busy right now…" Lily sighed, and stared angerly down at her papers hoping somehow they would light on fire and she wouldn't have to do this.

"Tomorrow then? I'll be in town for a week, can I see you tomorrow?"

"Erm…" Lily thought about how it had been when James and her were dating. She loved it, and knew she was in love with him. But at the end of 7th year she knew she had to end it,her gut told her to stay with him but her heart told her to break it. And something told her the same thing now. As much as she wanted to see him, she remembered that feeling she had back then. She didn't want to have it come back she knew she was destined to live a life alone. "I don't think so." She said.

"Why?" James asked. Lily though for a moment of what to tell him.

"I'm just… over worked. I work for witch weekly, you know. And well my deadlines in two days and I still have another story I havent goten from one of the writers and I have to put it together and…" She rambled on.

"Ok ok, I get it, and no I didn't know you worked for witch weekly, you see, its called WITCH weekly for a reason.. I happen to be a wizard." James nodded. Lily looked at him as he gave a smile and got up. Lily got up after him.

"I'm really sorry James…" She apologized.

"Its ok. I'll just um… see in you 23 years for our 25 year Hogwarts reunion." He laughed a fake laugh and Lily could tell. She gave him a hug and watched him leave the diner.

"I don't thing needs starting with him again, or with anyone" Lily sighed as she looked at her work. "This damn magazines first priority and nothings going to come in the way. Not James, not Vernon, not Petunia, not the wedding and not that bloody owl that just flew in the resteraunt…. Wait…" Lily watched as an owl flew in through the front door and landed squarley on Lilys table, scattering some of the papers. Lily looked around to see if anyone had noticed, and to her surprised, everyone seemed too caught up in their own buisness. Lily pulled an envelope off the owl and read the letter inside.

_Lily_

_I'm not going to let this go, if you change your mind come see me at Sirius'. _

_James._

Lily grinned at his hopelessness and let the owl out a nearby window, folding up the letter and stashing it in her bag. She soon decided to call it a night and finnish her work tommorow.


	2. No One Ever Seems to Understand Me

Chapter 2: No one ever seems to understand me

Beep Beep Beep

Lily moaned at the sound of her alarm clock setting off at 7 a.m. and absentmindedly chucked a pillow at the muggle contraption. It muffled the niose, slightly, but the alarm continued. Lily grabbed the other pillow on her bed and placed it over her head, hoping to block the sound, but failing miserably. She finnaly admitted defeat and shut the alarm clock off, and started her daily routine.

An hour later Lily was outside her apartment complex, getting into her red sports car ready to head to the diner as she did every morning. She hopped in the car and turned it on. The muggle radio began to play soft classical music and Lily shut it off, not in the mood. She yawned and streatched before pulling the car away from the lot, and drove 5 minutes away to the family resteraunt. She walked inside to see Basils cheery face talking to Mrs. Evans.

"Good morning Lily, dear, whats on your plans for today?" Mrs. Evans asked her daughter as Lily took a seat on a bar stool at the front counter.

"Work, as usual." Lily sighed. "Is there any coffee made? I need caffine."

"Of coarse. Who doesn't have coffee at 8 a.m." Basil smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"In a to-go cup please, I need to go into work." Lily called after Basil. "Is Dad here too? You guys aren't normally here on a regular basis." Lily asked. Mrs. Evans shook her head.

"He was sleeping when I left, I decided to come in today, you know, check up on things." Mrs. Evans smiled and Lily nodded. A white cup was set in front of Lily and she immideatly grabbed it, sipping down some of the brown liquid.

"Mmm, Thanks Basil." Lily smiled. She waved goodbye to her mother and Basil and then exited the Diner, back into her car. She grabbed to open her door when she found an envelope inbetween her windshield and her windshield whiper. Lily grabbed it quickly and tore open the envelope, inside was a folded up parchment. Lily took it out, and began to read it, soon to realize it was the last article for Witch Weekly. Lily moaned and the crumpled parchment and figured she would have to have it re written by someone, on suitible paper so she could fit it in the issue. Lily jumped in her car, tossing the article onto the passengers seat and began to drive to Diagon Alley.

She reached the Leaky Cauldren nearly a half an hour later, parking her car outside, and stepped inside.

"Lily! Please, sit, can I get you a nice firewhiskey?" Joe, the barman grinned a toothy grin.

"Sorry, not today Joe, I have to get into work, maybe afterwards. We all know I'll need one." Lily nodded at the man and continued through the bar out to the back where she tapped the bricks causing them to shuffle and move aside creating a gateway into a busy street inside. Lily smiled and stepped through. Witches and Wizards were hurring around, kids were busy picking out books for the start of term, which was in just a week and a half.

Lily stepped past a group of students pressing their faces against the glass to the broom shop and she could slightly see James in a few of them.

"It's the new comet! 160! Its amazing!" One kid with slick red hair grined wide eyed.

"My dad says it's the best in the industry right now!" Another blonde cried.

"Well my Dad says he's buying me one for start-of-term! I'm only a first year but with this broom, they _can't _Deny me!" Another boy with dark brown hair grinned. Lily chuckled softly and continued walking, on her way to the Witch Weekly offices.

The next site that made her grin was a young girl peering into the bookstore. She looked only about 10 but she was in awe of some magical book inside the store. The young girl reminded Lily of herself when she first entered the magic world, she crowded around the book store while the rest of the kids were busy eyeing up brooms or chess games or owls.

She passed the girl and turned down a road called "Dagger Terrace" The closest building was the one she needed. She stepped inside to see magazines pilled everywhere and people rushing around magicly copying papers or scratching things with their quills.

"Miss Evans! Thank goodness you're here, do you have the issue?" A slightly plump lady with half circle spectecals at the edge of her nose came running up. Lily nodded and reached into her bad pulling out a magazine.

"Only thing that needs to be added is this—" Lily handed the lasy the parchment she had goten this morning.

"Whats this? Maries again? Oh that girl can never get hers in on time. I swear she'll be replaced soon enough!" The lady rolled her eyes and shuffled off. Lily smiled and walked over to a nearby cubical. She sat down and looked at the gold plate on the desk.

Lily Evans – Chief Editor

She smiled and ran her fingers over it then threw her bag atop the desk. The weight of it shook the contraption a bit, causing a picture frame to fall over. Lily stood it back up and looked at it. In the center was James and her, and to the sides were their best friends. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. And to Lilys side was Page Geegan. Lily smiled and ran her hand over the picture, she hadn't spoken to any of them, disincluding the meeting with James last night, since the last day of seventh year. This caused a knot in her throat and she looked away, only to notice a a parched letter sitting face down on her desk.

She fixed her eyes on it for a moment, confused on where it had come from, she was nearly posotive it hadn't been there moments before. Lily shook her head telling herself she was just imagining things and picked up the letter.

_Lily Evans, stay away from James Potter. Unless you want my wrath, Stay away._

Lily dropped the note immideatly, a bit startled but not frightened. She rubbed her eyes with her palms for a moment and told herself it was probably just her mother or sister playing a joke on her. She smiled slightly wondering why it had startled her and tossed the note into her bag, hopeing to remember to ask her family later. Besides, she _was _staying away from James Potter, she'd told him she was busy.

Hours later Lily returned to her apartment and opened the door, only to find another note suspended in the air right inside her house. Lily walked around it at first, frightened to touch it. She finnaly got up enough courage to grab the note, and unfold it.

Lily Evans you red haired freak! Just incase you didn't get my last note, I want you to have nothing to do with James Potter!

Lily shuddered this time, two in a day? Her family wouldn't do this… or would they? She gulped and tossed the note into her nearest trash can.

_Its just someone playing a Joke_, she told herself. _Someone who doesn't understand me and decided to tease me, yeah that's it. Its fine_


	3. It's Easier for Me to Be Alone

Chapter 3:It's easier for me to be alone

Lily drove back to the diner after work to find the place unusually crowded.

"Oh good, Lily dear, the place is so busy tonight. I don't understand it, but can you help?" Her mom asked. Lily Moaned, hopeing that when she came here she would have a break, but accepted to help anyway.

An hour after she was workign the place started to die down and Lily took a break. She walked outside to get some air and noticed a parchment on the ground. Curious, she picked it up and read it.

_He'll be there at 7:30 tonight. Remember my warning. Don't try anything with him. Your better off alone. You belong alone. You've always had every guy after you, now leave James alone, he's mine. Its your turn to be the outcast._

The note was in the same writing as the other two that Lily had received. She shuddered and stuffed the note in her pocket, then glanced at her watch.

It chimed 7:30 right as there was a loud crack and James walked out from the side of the building. Lily gulped then wondered _Did James have a stalker? Did _I _have a stalker?_

"Hey Lils!" James smiled. Lily waved weirily.

"You look like you've seen a ghost? Whats wrong?" he asked as he pulled Lily into a tight hug, Lily didn't hug him back, she was still a bit scared.

"Nothing…" She said quietly shaking her head.

"Well, I would buy you a coffee but don't you get those for free? I mean, your family owns the place." James grinned and rubbed her had, messing up her hair. Lily straitened it. "Maybe you can get me one." He winkd and Lily followed him inside.

"Oh James!" Lilys mother walkedover and James gave her a hug.

"Hullo Mrs Evans, so nice to see you again, your still as preety as ever, and you look younger." He grinned politley. Mrs. Evans blushed slightly.

"Oh thanks James." She smiled. "Its so nice to see you again, will you be staying a while? I miss having you around the house all break like in your 7th year. It was so nice when Lily had someone, now all it is is work for her." She rambled.

"Mother…" Lily said.

"Oh well, I better go back and work anyway…" Mrs. Evans walked away and James chuckled.

"Your mothers sweet." He smiled at Lily. Lily nodded.

The front door chimmed.

"Mother, the meal is all wrong! Who ever cooked it is TERRIBLE! I didn't ask for lemon on the fish!" Petunia came in fuming, persumably about her wedding meal. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I can see why you hate her." James smiled as they both took a seat at a table Basil mosied over and set down two coffees, as if knowing they'd need it.

"That woman…" Basil groaned. "Oh, and it was me who put the lemon on. I knew she hated it." Basil winked at Lily. Lily smiled.

"Good Job." She said, then Basil went back to dealing with Petunia.

"I'm sorry Petunia, I thought you liked lemon?" She heard Basil comment, she could hear the sarcasm in her voice. Lily took a sip of the fresh coffee.

"Is that all you drink around here?" James asked with a quarky grin.

"Its what keeps me alive." Lily explained.

"You should try firewhiskey…" James winked.

"If you don't recall, this is a muggle dinner. What else am I supposed to get here?" She asked.

"Then let me take you somewhere, you know, A first date since we've broken up." He asked. Lily stopped in the middle of drinking some of her drink. "I know you said you were busy but… you look like you could use some time off." He said.

"James… I…" Lily started

"Lillian!" Petunia came storming over. "Tell Basil I _do not_ want lemon on the fish!" She screamed in a highpitched voice. Lily squinted her eyes and put her hands over her ears.

"I think she heard you, Petunia." She said.

"I know she heard me but will she listen? If she puts lemon on that fish I'll…I'll…"

"You'll what? Petunia?" Lily asked sweetly.

"I'll get Vernon to do something!" She screamed then stomped back off.

"Actually, maybe I could use a night off." Lily said to James after Petunia walked away. James' face lit up in a smile, he stood and grabebd Lilys hand, pulling her away from the table.

"Where are we going?" Lily asked, as they got outside.

"Just.. for a walk?" James asked. Lily nodded, and they began to walk.

"So, do you ever go out, not to be rude…" James asked after a few minutes of silence.

Lily hesitated then finnaly said: "Not really… Its just.. work… and.. you know…" She shrugged.

"Your never going to have fun in your life if you spend all your time at work." James raised an eye-brow at her.

"I… I know…" Lily admitted.

One conversation led to the next untill they found themselves outside of the Leaky Cauldren.

"So how about that Firewhiskey?" James aksed. Lily laughed.

"Sure." She smiled, she followed James inside and they sat down at the bar.

"What'll it be?" the bartender asked.

"Two firewhiskeys, please." James said, he pulled out a few sickles from his pocket and handed them to the man, who grabbed them, nodded, walked away, then returned moments later with two mugs off alchohall.

Lily took a sip then smiled. 'Its been a while since I've had one of these." She said. James smiled at her.

"You were telling the truth when you said you don't go out much." He said. Lily nodded.

An hour and a half and 2 firewhiskeys later Lily stood outside her apartment door with James, saying her goodbyes.

"I… erm.. had a really great time." She said. James smiled. "I'll um.. talk to you later."

"How about Saturday, can we do this again?" He asked. Lily bit her lip.

"James… its just… Its Easier for me to be alone." She said, then walked inside, leaving James Devestated on the other side of the door.

A small folded piece of parchment sat on the counter by where her phone was sitting and the answering machine was blinking.

Lily gulped, hoping it wasn't from the stalker. She carefully unfolded it.

_You didn't listen to my threat… now you cant have him… he'll be gone_


	4. Reliving the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Series

Chapter 4: Reliving the Past

Lily, shaken by the letter of the stalker, went to see who left a message on the answering machine. Her heart was pounding, '_If they can owl me, then who knows if they'll call me.'_ Slowly she reached over and pressed the play button.

"One new message. First new message received September 22 at 7:50 p.m.," the answering machine drowned. Then there was a silence, that made Lily's heart race and begin to sweat. "Hey Lily, it's me Marie, I just wanted to make sure that you got my piece on the new high fashion robes," Lily blew out a sigh of relief then listened as the message went on. "I just so happened to be walking around the park when I saw you with James Potter. Now I know it's been along time since you broke poor James' heart, but how many times have I told you that you and Jamie happen to go together like peas and carrots? Anyway call me back girl, I want all the details… _all of them._-" Lily quickly hit the delete button, she couldn't take anymore of that silly message, it just sounded like they were school girls again, but she couldn't help but think about the old days and when she and James were so happy…

_It all started in Herbology, Lily was sitting with Remus and working on mandrakes, when Sirius and James came walking up, well Sirius was dragging James along._

" _Hey Lils, Jamesie here has a question he'd like to ask you!" Sirius sang out, while James turned a peach color and punched him in the arm._

"_Yes James?" I asked.  
"Uh…Lily? Lillian, would you like to…uh…uh…" you could tell that this was hard for James, because normally, he never had problems speaking out. "Lillian Rose Evans, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me on the next visit?" Lily was so stunned by him blurting it out, and by the fact that he said her full name she had no choice but to let her mouth take over and say…  
"…yes…"_

_And so Lily and James began to court, and as they courted, the gossip around the school grew._

'_I heard that James and Lily are going to elope.'_

'_Well I heard that Lily's having his twins.'_

'_No you got it all wrong, James is just using her for good grades.'_

'_Are you mad? James wouldn't do that to the woman who's having his children!'_

_Lily just couldn't take anymore, she loved James very much as they got to know eachother better, but the ludicrous comments were too much. It was Graduation when she finally broke their relationship. It wasn't easy for her but it was something she just had to do._

_James took her to walk around the lake for the last time, but he didn't plan on losing her._

"_Lily, we've been dating since October, right?" He asked Lily, while looking out at the lake as the giant squid rose one of it's tentacles._

"_Yes James," Lily responded while in her mind she was busy thinking of other things._

"_Well I was thinking, I love you and you love me, right?" Lily not really listening gave him a distant of course. "Well, I was wondering, Lily, would you grant me the wish of being the luckiest man alive, marry me and be my wife." Lily suddenly stopped where she was and stood there frozen._

"_Ex-excuse me?" She stuttered out._

"_Marry me," James pulled out a velvet box that Lily knew was only used for engagement rings, but as he started to open the lid, she put her hand on his.  
"James, no you don't know what you're saying."_

"_Yes I do Lily; I want you to be my wife!"_

"_James, I can't. I just can't, I'm sorry." And then Lily turned and ran out of his life, but not forever._

And of course with the good, came the bad. Lily shook herself out of that little state and traveled up the stairs to her bathroom, and got ready to take her shower. Little did she know that she wouldn't be the only one in her house.

Authors Notes:

Okay, yes I know to anyone who read my other stories 'In the Shadows' and 'Would You Believe It?' you're thinking will she finish this story? Well I got permission by the wonderful Jen Riddle stating I could re-create this story, and I will finish this one! 'In the Shadows' was pre-written in a composition book, but I absolutely detest typing things that I've already written out, so I have a friend who said she'd type it all up for me and email it to me when she could so please 'In the Shadows' fans, be patient. I hope you enjoy this book, Jen Riddle had a great summary for this and I see many ways of going at this story. Please review and tell me what you think!


	5. Psyco on the loose

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and the things I do are half owned by Jen Riddle…so technically I don't own those either!

Chapter 5: Psycho on the loose

Lily went upstairs and turned on the water to the direct middle of the temperature not too hot and not too cold. Then she turned on her radio to play some soothing music, so she could relieve herself from the nightmares of a stalker.

While she was in the shower she didn't hear the door of her home open and slam shut. Downstairs someone was creaking around searching her house while Lily was showering, completely clueless of what's happening downstairs.

'_Where is she?'_ the mysterious person thought frantically as he searched through the house searching through all the rooms and closets, opening all the cupboards and looking hysterically for something. Then the unexplained person slowly climbed the stairs, his hand sliding his fingers up the banister then he heard the sound of running water, '_Ah, I've found her.' _He turned the knob and found the door unlocked as he stepped inside to find an outline of Lily's figure and her sweetly hum along to the classical music.

Lily got the impression that she wasn't alone in her house any more. A cold draft was rushed upon her like what would happen when a door is opened.

"Hello?" she called out feeling very stupid until she heard a breathy voice answer her.

"Lily, you need to get out of the shower." The voice said to her, which made her search around frantically for something to protect her. All she could find was her back loofa, which she wringed in her hands across the wooden handle.

"I-I've got a weapon and I'm not afraid to attack you!''

"Ha Lily, and what are you going to do soap me to death? Come on out Lily, seriously, I'm not kidding." The person said. Lily realized the voice was very familiar and very slowly she reached across to the curtain and slowly pulled it back to find….

(A/N: Maybe I should leave you in suspense…but since I only have a full page so far so I'll continue on!)

……….James………………

Lily gave a sigh of relief until she realized that there James Potter was, standing in her bathroom…while she was in her running shower…just standing there…naked…NAKED!

"James Henry Potter, get out of my bathroom NOW!" Lily screamed as she quickly shut the curtains and turned off the shower. Obviously he got the point because soon after she shut off the water she heard the door slam shut. As she dried off she heard James shuffling his feet and kicking the wall, waiting for her to come outside, that's when she decided to take her time just to get James riled up. She slowly got dressed, then finished doing her normal things like brushing her teeth and hair. After a grueling 20 minuets she stepped out of the bathroom to find him banging his head on the wall.

"finally" he replied

"okay, so tell me what did you just had to tell me, that was important enough to break into someone's house and go into their occupied bathroom" lily asked sarcastically.

"Okay, well when I started to walk home after I dropped you off, I felt like someone was following me…when I got home I found this on my door." James replied, showing Lily a letter. Lily took the letter and opened it up to read.

_Dearest James,_

_Why? Why do you have to want a mudblood when you could have me? I would treasure you and pleasure you in ways she wouldn't be able to. I would proudly wear the title of Mrs. James Henry Potter and would bare many pureblood boys to make your name carry on forever. But you have traitorblood and though if my father found out he would never accept you in my life, I would betray him for you I would forget all about my past life for you. But no, you have to fall for Lillian Evans a Mudblood, the worst thing ever to walk the earth, she is a foul ugly thing that no one should never love and you do, it pains me to say, you do. Mark my words, James, I will be your wife, You will be mine!_

_Signed,_

_The future _

_Mrs. James Henry Potter_

Lily looked up from the letter with anger that burned inside her, this woman was getting on her nerves. How dare she say that Lily wasn't good enough for James? Lily decided that from that point on she'd show this mystery woman that Lily was perfect for James. 'Im a star editor, a reporter before hand, I will find out who she is.'

Author's Notes: Okay well here's the 5th chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, yeah I left it at a cliff hanger just to make it more interesting! Please review me it helps the writer to know what the fans do and don't enjoy from the story! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Please feel free to ask me any questions.

Samantha


	6. Author's Notes

Authors notes:

Dear everyone,

I am so sorry I haven't been updating, I am going to try but my brother screwed up my computer so I have to use my dad's when I can. He decided to surf the net for certain sites which I will not mention. Any way I'm going to try so please be patient with me.

Thank you oh so much,

Samantha


	7. Talking about the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that involves the Harry Potter Characters, Plots, or anything that belongs Harry Potter…

Chapter 6: Talking about the Past

As Lily starred off into outer space, James started to do thinking of his own.

'_This person is seriously psychotic.'_ He thought to himself, '_But she could hurt Lily, and I don't want that. I need to find this woman before she can do any harm to me or to Lily…Even if it means keeping Lily away from me…it's the only way.'_

James looked over at Lily, who had a devious smile on her face.

"James, how about we go out to eat, I'm starving and we need to talk about this, to try to figure out who this insane woman is." Lily suggested innocently, though in her head her thoughts weren't entirely pure. James shrugged and went to go get his coat, which he left on her couch. He could break the news that they should stay away from each other when they go to dinner. He knows Lily so well and he knows that she will not be happy to be told what to do but, it must be done.

As they sat at a corner café, sipping mochas, and talking about what they've been doing for the last two years, James a Chaser for the Chuddly Cannons and Lily the editor for Witches Weekly, though both of them knew all about what each has been doing. James suddenly and randomly decided to bring up the subject that is still soft to both of them.

"Lily I just don't understand. What happened to us back then? Why did we break up? Why did you leave me?" James whispered hoarsely like as if something was caught in his throat.

"James you have to understand, we're just too different, you and I, then I was trying to prove myself against the world, that I, Lillian Rose Evans, a Muggleborn witch, am just as good as any Pureblood." Lily stated calmly, though inside her heart was racing because she knew she was lying.

"Lily, you knew way before than that you were better then those who put you down. I was always by your side, why then did you choose to break the heart of the one who loved you dearly then, and wanted to marry you and grant you the little house with children running about? Why when I loved you, and would have given you the world?" James said as he finally found his voice to say what he's been dying to say for two years.

"Loved?" Lily asked, her heart unconscienously starting to bend as if to break if he confirmed her fears.

"Damn it, Lily! You know I still love you! I haven't been with anyone since you, I haven't felt the pleasure of a woman's flesh since I felt yours, because your skin against their skin…theirs no comparison. I have not found another woman who can look like sin but can engage in a intellectual conversation, like you can! I still love you, I still want that little house with a picket fence and little children and a round wife to come home to after a long day on the field!" James yelled, and noticed the fresh tears falling down her cheeks.

"James, do you not understand? As long as we were together back then I was tormented. Even then I got those letters of threat, saying I wasn't good enough for you! I couldn't take it, I was seventeen damn it and basically still a child! Yes, James, I loved you with all my heart, and damn it all to hell, I still do. I too have gone through two years with out a companion. And I never will without you, but this woman will not cease unless we stop her, and until she is stopped we will never be happy together." Lily sobbed out. James ran his hands across his face then dragged them through his hair. They were silent, with the exception of Lily's soft sobs, and with that silence James created a plan, a dangerous plan, but a plan sure enough.

"Lily, I've got it!" James exclaimed excitedly. "Go to the Hogwarts Gala with me."

Lily looked at him like he lost his mind.

"What are you talking about; if I go with you the woman is sure to kill me." Lily started and was interrupted.

"And in order for her to kill you, she has to show up." James said with a big grin. Lily rolled her eyes but inside she was excited that James was creating a plan that could work with her help.

"Yes, or she could send someone to kill me or kidnap me." Lily told him, which brought his spirits down slightly, "But if you write to her telling her how stupid you were and that she's the worthy one, and that your going to bring me as your date to the Gala for her to kill me and get me out of your and her life forever for you two to be together, then she'll show don't you think?"  
James took a bit to think it through, then slowly his straight face became a smile, "Okay, but first lets get some guesses on who it could be."

"They had to have gone to Hogwarts with us because, I got the letters there." Lily replied.

"What about Sarah Cooper, you know the one with the blonde hair green eyes, legs that went on for miles, and jugs this-" James began to gesture how big her 'jugs' were when suddenly he was popped upside the head by Lily. James laughed nervously while he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sarah Cooper is now, Sarah Flint, you know Michael Flint then man she dated since third year and was completely in love with? So she's not her. Besides she was two years ahead of us, and in Slytherin, she wouldn't even have looked your way." Lily responded snidely.

"Okay… Susan Periwinkle, she was always giggling around us when one of us made a joke," James suggested.

"She didn't have much friends, and wanted to be popular…and secretly had a thing for Peter" Lily responded.

"Wow who would have known?"

"I knew."

And so they went like this for hours, going through all the girls who dared speak to James, or look his way but what they didn't know is that, the one person they were looking for, always hid in the background and never dared to say his name much less speak to him.

Violet stood, shaking in anger as she saw the whole confession of love from both James and Lily. '_I told her to leave him be, and what does she do? The complete opposite! Don't worry Dear James, you will be mine, yes you will.' _ Violet started walking away and remembering the first time she knew she and James were meant to be.

_It was a cold snowy day in sixth year, and Violet was walking to Care of Magical Creatures, when she began to witness Severus Snape and Lucious Malfoy pick on a muggleborn, when James Potter came and broke it up by dangling Snape and Malfoy in the air by magic, and she thought he was the bravest man alive…aside from her dear father really. She knew her daddy would be proud if she married James, and she always likes to please her father, but she's just terribly shy and didn't know how to talk to other people. Then Lily Evans had to go and ruin her chance in seventh year, by going out with James. So Violet began to write horrible things about Lily and despise Muggleborns, she even began to date Snape, but would automatically drop him if James would ever give her a chance. Around Graduation time, everyone knew James was going to propose to Lily, and Violet couldn't take it, she wrote the evilest letter she could claiming that if she saw a ring on Lily's finger she would murder her. Sure enough Violet's plans worked, Lily turned him down and James was heartbroken, but Violet planned to fix that broken heart of his._

"And, I will"

Author's Notes:

Thank you, all who are reading and reviewing, you don't know how happy you make me by telling me how great I'm doing. Right now I'm sick and this is all I could think of but I left you in a Cliff hanger which has also left me in one which I plan on filling in for you because I have many plans for this story! Thank you once again and keep reviewing!

Samantha

P.S.

Don't forget to read JenRiddle's stories, with out her I wouldn't have this story and her's are very good, I enjoy them!


	8. Just Like a Man

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter, I am just a fan who fantasies about Harry Potter…that's all

Chapter 8: Just Like a Man

Lily and James discovered a plan that was surely not to fail.

"Lily, I don't want you staying here alone." James stated bluntly, this making Lily guffaw.

"Excuse you James, but I've been living on my own for almost three years now, I think I can handle myself thank you, Lily stated as she watched James out a suitcase and begin to pack her clothing. "And what are you doing?" Lily screamed as James opened her underwear drawer.

"I'm packing for you. You might have been living on your own for almost three years, but have you ever had someone threaten to kill you during those years?" James asked and continued to pack, pulling out a pair of black lacy boy shorts. "I think I'll pack this." James added with a wink, then continued on rummaging through her drawer, pulling out embarrassing items, that are meant to be covered by clothing. Lily could only stand in shock by what he was doing, and listen to his perverted remarks like

"_Wow, I didn't know you wore this."_ And _"Jeeze, I wish I could have seen you in this when we were an item."_ And many, many more comments to follow. Lily finally caught her ground when he picked up one of her bras.

"34 D…wow Lily I wish you had those in Hogwarts." James said shaking his head. Lily walked over and smacked him upside the head, then took her bra back.

"I did have those when we were in Hogwarts…I just covered them so I could focus on my studies and not have boys looking down my shirt," Lily replied, then placed it back in her drawer. "And I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes you are, you're coming with me. You can stay in one of my spare bedrooms, and are welcome to go in any room of the mansion; except for my office and spare room…those are off limits." James replied as he shut the lid of the suit case then grabbed her hand and began to drag her out of the house. "We can get what ever you need later…right now; we need to get to my house."

James quickly lifted his wand and automatically the Knight Bus appeared. And a man in his mid twenties appeared.

"Hello, I'm Charlie Mercury the conductor of the Knight Bus, transportation to the stranded witch or wizard. Now where would you like to go this evening?" Charlie asked, looking up from the book he was reading from. "Well, James, it's nice to see you again. Back to your house is it? Well no problem…Ernie the Potter Mansion." Charlie said to the man who looked around fifty. Ernie just nodded his head.

"Thanks Charlie, come on Lily." James said pulling Lily up the stairs.

"Lily Evans, the girl who broke your heart?" Charlie asked, his eyes wide.

"The very one, come on Lily, here Charlie twenty-two sickles, right?" James responded handing Charlie the coins then tossing Lily's trunk on the closest bed.

"Hit it Ernie!" the Dra-head called from the mirror, and they were off. Charlie continued to read, and James sat looking out the window, but Lily could never get the hang of the Knight bus, and was tossing all over the bus for the longest time. Finally when Lily thought she was going to 'toss her cookies' the bus stopped and she went face first against the nearest window.

"Here we are James, The Potter Mansion."

No one noticed the brunette sitting in the back watching them and secretly laughing at Lily during the drive. 'Silly girl can't even ride the Knight Bus. Why can't you see James, that she is not meant for you and that I am' Violet thought to herself as she watched James and Lily get off the bus and travel up to the Mansion, James calls home.

"And one day, I will call it home too."

Author's Notes:

Now come on, please don't say that you don't know who Violet is? I'll give you a hint though, she will have a daughter when she gets older and they both are named after colors and plants… I know this one's short but I just got my computer back up and I want to have the next chapter all about James' house…plus what is going on that Lily can't go into his office or spare room? I guess you'll just have to find out in the next chapter! Thank you all who are reviewing me, you give me inspiration to continue writing. JenRiddle I hope you are enjoying the way this story is turning out, I'm enjoying it myself. Thank you

Samantha


	9. Settling into the Potter Mansion

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Harry Potter, legally I don't own anything at all my parents do…so that includes my underwear…man I don't even own my underwear (looks sad)…oh well! Continuing on!

Chapter 9: Settling in the Potter Mansion

As soon as Lily stepped off the Knight Bus she was amazed by the sight of the mansion, though she dated James, she never went to his house, they always went to hers or hung out with the rest of the Marauders in their 'spot'.

"Wow." Lily said out loud, taking in the beauty of his home.

The house was made of stone, with towers and the cone shaped roofs like in the fairy tales. The gardens were full of color every which way and just beautiful in the night sky. The moonlight made the house look even more magical than normal. 'If it's like this during the night then what would it look like during the daylight?' Lily thought to herself in wonder, still captivated by home James was raised in.

"Lily, are you coming?" James asked, nudging his head in the direction of his house and turned to continue the journey to his home.

"James this place is a thing of beauty, honestly the next segment we have in Witches Weekly that has to do with houses, yours is getting a full page on the wonders and splendor of every turn and corner," Lily panted out, twenty minutes into the walk up the driveway. "But James, when your in the middle of the drive way and you've already taken twenty minutes of your life to get to this magnificent accommodation and still will take more out of it…James it's just too much." Lily whined.

"Oh, come on Lily, it's not that bad. Besides a little fresh air wouldn't hurt you, and if you're complaining after only twenty minutes then you obviously need more exercise." James added cheerfully, with Lily's trunk on his shoulder, and picked up the pace. "Come on Lily, we're almost there."

Lily groaned out in displeasure, but sure enough picked up the pace to a slow jog, complaining the entire way and in more than twenty minutes they were in front of James' abode.

"It looked smaller when we were at the gate." Lily said in a small voice.

"Well, let's go in." James said as he unlocked the door and stepped inside.

When Lily stepped through the entry, she was in the huge entrance room with two winding stair cases on each side and a chandelier that sparkled rainbows on the ceiling. There was a small table in the middle of the room with a vase filled with orchids and two red velvet couches on each side. In the middle of the stair cases was a hallway which most likely than none, leads to the rest of the downstairs rooms. Lily was dazed by how stunning an almost empty room can be, and how welcomed you could feel by a room that should feel so bitter.

"Are you going to stand in here forever, or would you like me to show you around?" James asked sarcastically, amused by her reaction to a room that looked so bland to him. He's lived here so long he never really took notice of it anymore. Just standing here made him remember all the memories he's had in this room.

"I once slid down both banisters over and over before going down one so fast I hit the table in the middle and broke one of my mother's vases. She was so upset at me, and grounded me for a week, but couldn't stay mad for long when she learned that Dad also tends to fly down them on his way to work…he still does it every so often," James said chuckling as he told the story.

Lily looked at him with warmth in her eyes and was touched deep in her heart by his words.

"Well, come on, we have a tour to do!"

James began to take her around the bottom floor, showing her the bathrooms and closets, using that enthusiastic voice all tour guides use.

"And this is the kitchen, but we don't go in there. The house elves take care of that room," James said, then added in a whisper, "but I sneak in there when I know they're asleep and make myself a midnight snack."

He lead her around showing her the portrait room which held every Potter ever known to man in portraits, all looking proud of themselves, and trophies all around the room.

James showed Lily the sitting room which was to him once again a boring room. Lily noticed that every room on the bottom floor was most likely was for formal company, but each room just as warm and welcoming as the next. The fun didn't really start until James took her up to the next level; it was filled with magical contraptions along with muggle contraptions, pool tables, TV's, radios, wizard chess, snap dragons and many more items. James took her to the special bathroom made especially out of muggle items. When he opened the door, Lily fell down with laughter and was literally rolling on the ground, tears pouring from her eyes.

"And exactly what is so funny?" James asked sort of mad by her reaction, he and his father worked hard to put this room together and didn't understand.

"The room," She stopped to catch her breath and stop laughing. After a second she calmed down and tried again. "The room is filled with _rubber ducks."_ Lily said in a quiet voice, afraid to speak louder with out laughing. Because she was telling the truth, the wall paper was blue with yellow rubber ducks, the rug on the floor was infact a rubber duck, the shower curtain was just like the wallpaper, but with bubbles added in. There was actually rubber ducks themselves in the bathroom. "Well Ernie would be pleased by this room," Lily said, thinking of the puppet off of Sesame Street.

"Why would Ernie be pleased? What does Ernie have to do with this?" James asked, obviously thinking of the old man who drives the Knight Bus.

Lily shook her head. "Nothing, James, just show me where I'll be staying…please"

James shook his head in confusion, but sure enough took her to her room.

"Here you are. My room is just across the hall if you need ever need anything," James said then added, "I'll just leave you to unpack." Then left muttering "I thought she'd enjoy that bathroom, and _what in the name of Merlin does Ernie have to do with it_?" Lily shook her head, giggling, and began to unpack.

The room Lily was staying in, for the moment, was beautiful. Obviously James called ahead and had the house elves get the room ready for her. The room was a soft white, almost cream, the floor was wood, oak or cherry she thought. She had a old fashioned desk in one corner, and a four poster bed that reminded her of Hogwarts, but was much bigger and had a dark green comforter. There was white lilies all over and red roses right next to each lily.

On the bed was a letter, with her name on it. Lily opened the letter and read the contents.

_Dear Lily,_

_The room matches you doesn't it? Green to match you're eyes, lilies to match your name. Red Roses to match you're hair…look behind you, it even has a fireplace, I know how much you enjoy to sleep by firelight. In the closet is full of clothing, that I thought you'd like and if they don't fit then we can make them fit with magic…duh. This room is yours and always will be. I love you._

_Love,_

_James_

Lily looked around and realized, yes this room matched her and in a weird subconscious way, this room was hers and always will be.

Author's Notes:

Okay so all can scream YAY! Because I just got done typing this and I just reached the middle of the third page! Yay! Now Goodluck45 () got it right Violet is Lavender Brown's mother… both having names like flowers… Lavender and Violet…and last name is a color…Brown! Violet is also the stalker freak, but I will not explain more to do with Violet. Now I hope this will not be the only chapter this long and I will try really hard to continue them this long, and I'm so in the mood to type that I think I'm going to go on to the next chapter, to make up for the dry spell I had before. So see you soon and keep reviewing!

Samantha


	10. The Night’s Her Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… I own Draco Malfoy though…In my dreams. looks around that counts right? Right? RIGHT? Lol

Chapter 10: The Night's Her Night

After Lily got done unpacking, and searching through her room and bathroom, that thankfully had no rubber duck in it, she decided to go downstairs and get some food. As soon as she stepped out of her door, she looked left and right down the hallway, both were long and heaven forbid, she didn't remember which way they came from. In her head, she remembered that James told her that anytime she needed something, she was to go to him.

"I can do this myself!" Lily said stubbornly and in her head she did eny-meany and the right side one so she started down the hall. After a bit she reached a fork in the road and decided to take a left but reached a dead end and went back to take the right, which lead to another right, then a left, a right, and then finally nothing, another dead end. Lily became distraught and turned back around to go back when she realized…she didn't know where the hell she was! Lily began to freak going which ever way she could and running into many more dead ends and finally just fell where she was.

"I'm going to die in this house, lost, it will take weeks for someone to find me." Lily said dramatically, while beating the back of her head against the door she leaned upon.

"No you're not." James said looking at her, while was still beating her head.

"Yes, I-, "Lily started and looked up to see James, who was smirking at her. "Boy am I glad to see you." Lily smiled at James and stood up.

"Why didn't you come get me? I could have taken you where ever you needed." He asked her.

"I didn't wan to disturb you and I wanted to find the kitchen myself." Lily said trying to save her dignity, or at least what she had left of it.

James laughed then lifted her off her feet. "Come on Miss Prideful, I'll take you to the kitchen."

It turned out that if she had taken the left in the beginning and then a right, she would have been on the staircase downstairs. Once they entered the room, Lily realized exactly _why_ James sneaked down there when the elves slept, every elf stopped what they were doing to serve them.

"Lily is hungry, and so am I. By any chance is dinner done, Twinkle?" James asked an elf, who was obviously a girl.

"Oh yes, Master James, Twinkle is going to be placing dinner down right now, sir." Twinkle said, with a sparkle in her eye that her master called upon her.

"Thank you Twinkle," James said then turned to another. "Bitsy, Lily is our guest and I hope you will help her around, won't you Bitsy?"

"Yes James, Bitsy will." The elf said. Obviously Bitsy was a elf that served him since childhood, and was better at grammar then the rest of the elves.

"Thank you Bitsy." James said gratefully, and then turned to the dinning table that was placed in the kitchen. "We wouldn't want to eat in the formal dinning room, the table is so long, we wouldn't be able to hear eachother." He said with a smile. Lily sat down across from him and just looked at him, he was so at peace here, the atmosphere was just right for him, like he will always belong here, even if he was wearing rags and was covered in filth.

"I've never taken a girl into the kitchen before." James said suddenly, "They were never interested enough to go in here. They always wanted to 'check out my bedroom'." James rolled his eyes.

'So other girls have been here…why haven't I?' Lily thought, making herself upset, 'I can't think like this, it was his decision and he chose not to bring me here, so cheer up Lily!'

James looked at Lily as she made an upset face, then tried to cheer up, but was miserably failing. She looked like she was having a discussion with herself.

"Lily, are you alright?" James asked.

"Yes, so who all girls did you bring?" Lily asked and in her head she hoped he got the hint.

"Well, Sarah Bones, Tracey Macbeth, Elizabeth Mumpower, a strange girl named Violet, oh I can't remember her name, but she was the daughter of a business partner of my father's and had a big crush on me, and…" Just then James got what she meant when he looked at her and she looked even more upset. "Lily, I didn't bring you here for a reason. Is that what you're upset about?"

"I'm not upset."

"Lily, those girls came over to settle my mum's heart, to show her I was dating. They didn't mean anything to me, you did. If I brought you here and had you meet my parents, they would have thought of you as just another girl, I wanted you to be special. I told my parents about us, in every letter I wrote them, and they knew." James told her softly, that broke her heart in the best way possible.

Lily fluttered her hands and started straightening her forks and a knife, "Oh," was all she said.

James smiled at her reaction, who would have thought that watching someone tremble would be so alluring.

They went through a normal dinner conversation and eat with no difficulty. When dinner was over, James invited her to walk along the gardens with him, which she gladly accepted.

When they set out to walk along the gardens he watched her eyes go from plain to romantic, her body go from its normal pose to willowy and noticed that the night was for her. James also noticed how much she had changed in two years, though her body was much the same, to his surprise, she was more relaxed with her body figure and showed it off in a delicate way, She was no longer as soft spoken as she was before, in school, she was proud of herself which made her stand out, but no matter what, to him she will always be his Lily.

Lily looked over to James and noticed he was looking intently at her, in a way she couldn't recognize. 'What did she have something on her face, on her nose?' she thought in a frightened way and began to wipe her nose.

James looked saw Lily wipe her nose, 'Did he have something on his nose?' he wondered and also wiped his nose.

'Oh God.' She thought then wiped the other side, which made him also try the other side. Lily wiped her cheek thinking maybe he meant that she had it on her face, and he wiped his other cheek. She wiped all over her face recklessly, which finally got on James' nerves.

"Okay, I know I can be a messy eater but I'm not _that _messy!" James said loudly, which made Lily worry more thinking he meant that she was really dirty.

"Well if you'd tell me where to wipe, I'd get if off and you wouldn't have to worry!" Lily said and stomped off.

Lily called for Bitsy and asked her to lead her to her room.

When Lily was in her room, she ran to her bathroom, not even bothering to look in the mirror, too scared to find out where the spot was, and turned on the water and jumped in.

"AH COLD!" She screamed and switched the water fast to hot, and grabbed her body wash and began to scrub. Soon she was absorbed in the shower and began to take her time and never noticed that the shower stall was see through and that the fact that her water was warm so it didn't cloud the glass, but she didn't care, no one was going to interrupt her.

James, quickly fled to the nearest mirror and looked, there was nothing on his face in his teeth or up his nose.

Just as confused as ever, James ran to her room and knocked, but there was no answer so he entered and saw the bathroom door open and walked over to talk to her.

"Lily, I think there was a mis-," James started but stopped when he saw exactly what Lily was doing, then suddenly thanked Merlin that the shower stall also had a silencing charm placed on it so no one could hear in the shower or out of the shower.

Lily was washing her hair, when James entered and when she was done rinsing her hair, and started to look for her face wash, she realized it was on the counter, and turned to open the door and get her face wash, once she got it she went back into the shower and washed her face. After the shower she got out and did her normal stuff, before walking out into her bedroom to see James laying there, reading a book, on her bed.

James looked up. "Nice towel." Was all he said and she stomped over, so angry that she forgot about her towel and it dropped to the floor. "Nice body." James added afterwards.

Lily screamed out in humiliation and quickly wrapped her self up. James looked at her. Then gently placed his book flat down on the bed, before standing up and walking over to her.

"You're blushing," was all he said as he leaned down and placed his lips on hers. The kiss at first was soft, like a whisper or a feather on her lips. Then as he placed more, he became more demanding, his tongue running across her lips then as she opened her mouth, he slipped inside and began to search through her mouth.

His hand seemed like they had a mind of there on, running across the towel and claiming her breasts with one hand the other searching down every curve and pulling her closer.

Lily couldn't claim she was being little miss innocent, she had needs and desires as every female did, but never like this. She knew his kisses and knew when they kissed again he wouldn't be soft and romantic. James picked her up and pushed her against the nearest wall, her legs entwined around his waist as her back hit and a pain went through her spine, but that kiss was so sweet she could have cared less. His hands became rough and began to bruise her body; suddenly James realized this and stopped. He looked at her arms where they began to form little bruises, and the look in her eyes was as though she was frightened and aroused at the same time.

"I'm-I'm sorry, I'm sorry." James said, before letting her down, then running to his room, a safe house to him, and locking himself in so he couldn't hurt her even more.

Author's Notes:

Okay what do you think? The kiss? Eh, eh? You got to admit it was toasty! Yeah, and I added a bit more about Violet, well just a sentence but still, I promise you will hear more from her! When I typed this I tapped into the beginning of my fourth page! YAY! Well it's late so I'll type more once I get home from school! Please review!

Thank you

Samantha


	11. I Need You

Chapter 11: I Need You

**

* * *

Warning: This chapter has sexual Content, those who do not wish to read this, well you were warned and it is a Mature Audience book, so you get what you ask for…hahaha **

* * *

Lily stood there against the wall as she watched James run off, had she done something wrong? Well she wasn't just going to sit there and not find out! He could have his little fits all he wanted but she damn well better know what the hell she did to deserve it! 

Lily marched down the hall in just her towel and chased after him. When she finally caught up with him she was out of breath and her towel was loose around her chest, "What the bloody hell is wrong with you!" She screamed at him.

He took on scan across her body and wished he didn't, "Nothing, Lily. Go back to your room, before something happens that you'll regret."

"What James? A night with you? To be loved by you? I don't know about you, but I know that I wouldn't regret giving and receiving the love we both have wanted for three years now," Lily said haughtily, her breath still heaving and she was pouting like a little girl who got her doll taken away, though she'll never admit she does it.

James began to laugh under his breath as he remembered, there first time together both filled with nerves and both curious about what each other looked like underneath the bulky robes.

**

* * *

Flashback**

"_Lily, are you sure you're ready?" a very nervous James asked as he looked her up and down, he knew he was sure he was ready but he was afraid if they went any farther he wouldn't be able to stay off of her._

_She only replied by taking off her robe to reveal a silky white night gown that flowed down her body, and made her look even more like the angel she was._

_James felt the affection he had for her travel down to his pants as the area grew tighter and tighter._

_Lily was shaking as she walked towards him but there was no regrets that night as both became one and slept in each others arms._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

"Lily, you're not being fair. I don't want to do anything that you'll end up wanting to forget in the end," James said in a low tone while trying to be reasonable, but as he watched her move, the towel began to lower, but Lily never noticed.

"You are so Annoying, James! Cant you see I want you?" She asked as she walked toward him, all modesty was lost as the only barrier between him and her was dropped to the floor. "Take me to bed James, then tomorrow at the ball we'll show everyone that me and you are now an 'us' again."

James didn't wait to be told twice before pulling her against him and diving his hand into Lily's flaming hair.

With out patience, Lily collided her lips to James and instantly it was like being hit by a Windgardium Leviousa, because it felt like they were floating in the air.

Somehow they made it to James's room, both unknowing as to how they got there; the bed sighed as James laid Lily on the bed and him on top of her, their lips never breaking.

James sat up and lifted his shirt off, "I need to feel you," he moaned hurriedly as if he didn't say it now they'd both disappear, "skin to skin." Then he once again laid on top of her and rolled them over for him to be on bottom, once again as one in a kiss.

Lily was as nervous as she was on her first time, as that was her one and only time, but James made her feel so comfortable, yet so dangerous at the same time. Lily let out a quick moan as James's hand cupped her breast.

James took this to his advantage to flip her over and explore her body more, kissing down the nape of her neck and his hands explored the shape of her body. Down the shoulders, past the swells of her breasts, to the curves of her hips and long, lengthy legs, his hands went up the inner thigh and rested on top of her warmth.

Lily moaned at each motion he made, but nothing could have explained the emotions she felt when he eagerly plunged his fingers inside her, her eyes bulged out and she let out a triumphant groan, which made James more and more aroused.

James began to move his fingers inside her, to get her ready for him, all the while kissing her neck and mumbling how beautiful she was and how much she meant to him.

"James, please now," Lily moaned over and over as her head began to tilt back against the pillow.

"Say you're mine, no one else's," James said as he pulled out of her, his eyes determined.

"I'm yours, I always have been." She moaned.

"And I am yours…always and forever," He said before diving inside her.

Both rode each other to a glorious peak, as both collapsed on one another, both sweating and never felt better or more complete.

As they both laid there on the bed, Lily underneath James, he could feel her breath against his neck. "Am I hurting you?" he asked as he began to lift himself from her.

"You move one inch and I'll hurt you," she responded before wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Then here," James flipped them so he was on bottom.

"That works too," Lily smiled. "So about tomorrow, do we go as a couple and you find your secret admirer or do we go separate?"

"Together, and do we have to talk about this now?" James said but their conversation was interrupted by a rock crashing through the window beside the bed, just barely missing the two.

On the rock was a letter attached:

_Dear James, _

_Why? What is she to you? And why are you two fucking? This time I want an answer! Write a note and attach it to this rock, then throw it out the window. No matter what you have to say about the Mudblood, you will be mine, even if that means that I must kill her. So if you don't want her to die, then let her go and come to me._

_Sincerely,_

_Mrs. James Potter_

James looked up from the letter, "What should I do Lily?"

"Write her back, I'll leave the room and you write her back, make the letter believingly and tell her that you're using me or something, then that gives us the chance to form the plan around her now and then it will be in action," Lily said and never giving him a chance to have the last word, as she grabbed the sheets and left the room.

James went to the window and looked out to see a reflection of glasses, _'the bitch is outside my house, and I have to play like I'm okay with it!'_ he thought before continuing to his desk and beginning to write her back.

_Dear Love,_

_Do not worry about the Mudblood, I have realized from afar that you are the one for me and she is nothing but a good toy to play with, and good for press coverage. She is suppose to attend the Hogwarts Reunion Ball with me, but only then will I leave her, for when I see your beauty I will not be able to think of anyone else. You are my true love, and know I see the truth. You are the only one who really cares to win my heart. Meet me at the ball in Professor Slughorns old Potions Class room, then finally you and I can be reunited._

_With all my Love,_

_James Potter_

James shuddered and threw the message and rock outside the window before going out of his room to find Lily.

Meanwhile, Violet scrambled to find the letter and read it.

Once she read it over four different times she laughed to herself, '_Finally James is mine! He is truly a genius. I must go get a dress for the ball to accommodate James's exquisite taste!' _She thought to herself before kissing the letter and running off, proud of herself and frequently saying her name as "Mrs. Violet Potter"

(Author's Note)

I am so sorry everybody that It took me so long to update! I got a job and it was hectic but now its summer and I'll have plenty of time, besides the end is near I'm afraid ( Yes there are only an amount of three to five chapters left…I'm so sad but I want to thank everyone for putting up with my late updates but I will dedicate myself to putting up those chapters really soon! Thank you again!

Samantha Malfoy 1

Now

Malfoy's Mate

Aka

Samantha


	12. Recent Reviews Author's Note

I would like to thank all my loyal reviewers who have stuck with me throughout the periods of time I have not been able to post.

1. -ShIvErInG sMiLe-

2. Angel2510

3. Animals are my LIFE

4. BeachHn332

5. BellaLuna006

6. Ctimene

7. Divaleah

8. Earendil's doughter

9. jazmaniandevil

10. Jen Riddle

11. JLCY

12. King for a day Princess by dawn

13. kkroonie

14. LilyXJames

15. Misty-Dreamz

16. Officemaxgluestick

17. queen alexander

18. sasuke fanatic1

19. Silent night walker

20. soft N' fluffy

21. tallblond1

22. tigerwhisper

23. weird-and-wonderful

24. writerofpaint

25. x LiL jEsSi x

26. XxStephXx

1. Divaleah

2. Harry Potters Veela

3. Jen Riddle

4. Lady-Drea

5. Misty-Dreamz

6. queen alexander

7. sasuke fanatic1

8. screw.you.to.hell

9. Silent night walker

10. tigerwhisper

11. weird-and-wonderful

You all are great!

**Now to clear up some things that were not mention or have but not brought to attention:**

Violet has a Mental Disorder which you will find out about in the later chapters…which most of my reviewers could tell. Violet sounds like a Skitsophrenic person because her life has taken a bad turn which once again you will all find out in the next couple of chapters.

Lily couldn't make her own decisions in the beginning because Violet was threatening her which made everything harder on her. But that never stopped her in the later chapters from making her own in one chapter, James tells her to stay away from him because he thought it would be better for her, but she told him no that now that she discovered what was happening, her love for him couldn't keep her away from him.

About the Petunia problem, the story was an original story by Jen Riddle, I cant take her first 3 chapters and turn her words around…I cant take the glory or praise for what Jen Riddle has written. I happen to understand what's going on her mother is forcing the two to get along but both are pretending to act nice for their mom.

For the reviewer with the name of _fab_ she remained anonymous, I wish to tell you thank you for the thought but No thanks I will not re-write my story. I understand that you think there is still a lot for me to learn but you don't know me and I certainly don't know you.  
Many other reviewers happened to have read my story and got it completely, if you don't like the way the story is going then don't read my stories…that's all there is to it. I answered your questions Fab, and cleared up a lot for other people.

I cannot answer any more questions for fear of giving up my ending, there will be no revising, or editing, because I am proud of my work and hopefully someone else can understand that I don't like to be Flamed to someone who doesn't know me well enough to understand. I like Critiques, but Flaming is just rude.

Thank you once again to the people who have stuck by me the whole time and hopefully you'll read my newest novel When Past Meets Present. A novel that is based off of a real one I just turned into a publisher, and hope to make a real book one day.

Thank you,

Malfoy's Mate

Aka

Samantha


	13. Shall We Dance?

Chapter 12: Preparations

James woke up the next morning to find Lily asleep in his arms, '_she's so beautiful' _was all James could think as he saw the way her red hair was fanned out against the pillows like flames to paper. He gently brushed his fingers against her soft cheek and watched her move her head against his hand.

Lily woke up to a very gentle kiss, but that gentle kiss was quickly replaced with passion.

"Well, good morning to you too," Lily said with a lazy laugh as they pulled apart.

James just kept looking at her, as her eyes were still filled with sleep. "I have to go buy a dress for tonight so I need to head out pretty soon," Lily said as she felt slightly different about the way James was looking at her.

Lily then felt exactly why James was looking at her like that as he slid inside her, "Well maybe I can go shopping later."

* * *

Later after Lily finally escaped from James, she made it to Diagon Alley. She went into a new Muggle clothing shop, "If I'm going back to Hogwarts, I might as well show them how a muggleborn really dresses," Lily said as she began to search through the silky gowns.

The young woman who was standing behind the counter as Lily walked in, began to watch Lily as she picked up a pink pearl dress, and she shuddered. "Oh please don't even dare trying that on!" She practically yelled at Lily.

"Excuse me?" Lily asked astonished that the woman said that out of no where.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I'm Emma and I work here. I got to tell you, pink is not for red heads," Emma said as she pulled the dress from Lily's hands. "Here, try this,"

Emma handed her a deep green evening gown, then began to pile assortments of black, green, and silver dresses into Lily's open arms.

Soon Lily couldn't see over the dresses, but she could hear the woman as she was muttering about what size she thought Lily was, then Emma began to push Lily into the stall.

"Now you try them all on and show them to me, I want to see if I was correct," Emma said as she shut the curtain.

Lily looked at her options and began to laugh, not one red, pink, or orange dress in sight. She sighed then began to try them on. Many were too big and made her look like a little child but finally Lily narrowed the ones she liked down to a top three. One was a black halter that was tight on the body until it reached her calves then spread out. The next was emerald and went to her knees, but the last was a gray dress that was strapless and crisscrossed in the back then flowed to the floor.

When Lily walked out of the dressing room and saw Emma escorting a very pale but beautiful girl around the lavender dresses.

Emma looked up and saw Lily, "Oh my Merlin! Lady you have to buy that dress," Emma squealed as she rushed over to toy with the fabric of the gray dress.

Lily noticed the pale woman looking over at her and smiled, but was only returned with a glare and a lifting of her nose.

"Honey, if you wear this dress I promise you that you will have every man running after you at that re-union," Emma told Lily then pushed her back into the dressing room for her to get changed.

While Lily was buying the dress she could hear the woman, talking to Emma.

"I want something to appease my fiancé while we go to the reunion, and make him wish that we were at his home instead of at the party," The Violet said proudly as she looked at the younger clerk.

"Well then Honey you'll want this dress," Emma said as she lifted a deep violet dress up close to Violet. "It will be tight and formfitting, plus purple looks great with your hair, especially this shade."

Violet looked at the dress, then thought of Lily's dress, "Will it be as appealing as the dress that woman is wearing now?" She asked while she shook her head over to Lily.

"Well that's hard to say but I could tell you that you'll be a bombshell for your man tonight if you buy this dress," Emma said pushing Violet into the changing stall.

Emma said her quick goodbyes to Lily and sighed, "I still cant believe she wanted to wear pink."

* * *

When Lily got home it was already late, and James was already ready in his tuxedo.

"You better hurry Lily!" he yelled as she ran up the steps.

An hour later, when James thought the world was going to end, he heard Lily's heels hit the bottom step.

(A/N Should I leave you like this?o0o0ooooooooo 00000000000000ooooooooooo ooo0000000000ooooooooooooo0000000000000000oooooooooooo0000000000000000oooooooooooo00000000000000ooooooooo0000000000000000oooooooooooooooo000000000000000oooooooooooooooo0000000000000000oooooooooooooooo0000000000000oooooooo Nah!)

James could have sworn that his jaw hit the ground, as Lily walked toward him.

The dress made her pale skin glow like moonlight and her hair was blown into soft curls. She didn't have much make up on but it was enough to define her eyes and make them look even more like the bottle green they are.

Finally James spoke, "Whoa…Are you ready to leave Foxy Lady?"

Lily laughed at James' nickname for her, "You bet my Prince."

When they Apparated to the Hogwarts gates, they were immediately placed in the carriages that were driven by thestrals just like when they were in Hogwarts.

"Now you keep a look out for any woman looking at me Lily," James said as they entered the school.

"Yeah what a piece of cake," Lily mumbled as they entered and automatically every females' eyes were on James, as if he was a pair of high heels that they were dieing to grab. Lily rolled her eyes and held on to James tighter. "This is going to be one fun night," Lily sighed.

Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Petigrew all spotted James…with Lily? Sirius quickly made his way over to his best friend, "Whoa, James, who is this _divine_ woman attached to your arm…oh wait its _Lily 'Heart-Breaker' Evans!_" he said sarcastically.

James was quick to defend, "Hold on give her a break! You don't understand what happened."

"Well tell me what did happen Potter," Sirius said while glaring daggers at Lily.

James was about to begin the long, long story when Lily nudged him, "Not here, not now," Lily hissed and looked around the room, so James could catch the hint.

"Sirius you guys have to trust us, but we can't tell you now, but after tonight you will be the first to know. Just for now be nice to Lily," James begged his best friend. "Please man…we love each other."

Sirius sighed, "You better name one of your kids after me." Then smiled boyishly at Lily, like a brother would to a sister.

Lily laughed and threw her arms around him, "Every single one."

They all stood there as Dumbledore gave his speech welcoming them back and how wonderful it was to see them all once again.

They began to root through the crowd to find their friends, when Lily lost James.

"Oh James isn't this wonder-" Lily turned around to find no one, "ful? Hmm"

Lily began to search for James but he was lost in a big mosh pit that Lily just didn't want to go through so she decided to rest against a wall, and watch them, until he got free again.

Suddenly Lily had a hand clamp over her mouth and she was being dragged off.

What the attacker didn't know was that Remus was watching and saw the whole thing happen. Remus fought through the group and made it to James finally. "James, Lily was taken down to the dungeons!" Remus cried in a horrified manner, but James was expecting this and fought through the crowd then slowly made his way to the dungeons.

Lily sat there as this woman tied her up. I was the woman from the dress shop that gave her such awful looks, "Why are you doing this to me?" Lily asked her.

"Because you don't deserve James, I deserve James!" the woman cried out.

"What is your name?" Lily asked, trying to connect the face to a name.

"Violet Stradford," the woman said with pride, "Future to be Mrs. James Henry Potter."

"James wont let that happen, he wont marry you, when he already loves me," Lily said shaking her head, trying to convince this to Violet.

"No, you see he's using you. He doesn't love you, he loves me," Violet said in total denial.

"James will come for me, you'll see," Lily told Violet.

"No my dear, the only reason he will come is to stand by my side as I rid you of this world," Violet said in such a manner that gave Lily the shakes. "But who knows I might get rid of you before James arrives so he doesn't have to put up with your whining like I have."

Lily felt a tear shed down her cheek, because if James didn't make it soon, she could very well never see him again.

* * *

A/n Hello my friends, I have finally gotten Fanfiction to post Chapter 12! Yay! haha well I hope you enjoyed it and get ready for chapter 13 as we will encounter action, maybe death, and a look into the past.

But the only way you'll get it is if you Review Review Review!


	14. The Truth is Revealedby Daniel?

((I am so so sorry that it took me so long to repost but the end is near I promise!))

Chapter 13: The Battle Ends Tonight

_**Previously:**_

Lily sat there as this woman tied her up. I was the woman from the dress shop that gave her such awful looks, "Why are you doing this to me?" Lily asked her.

"Because you don't deserve James, I deserve James!" the woman cried out.

"What is your name?" Lily asked, trying to connect the face to a name.

"Violet Stradford," the woman said with pride, "Future to be Mrs. James Henry Potter."

"James wont let that happen, he wont marry you, when he already loves me," Lily said shaking her head, trying to convince this to Violet.

"No, you see he's using you. He doesn't love you, he loves me," Violet said in total denial.

"James will come for me, you'll see," Lily told Violet.

"No my dear, the only reason he will come is to stand by my side as I rid you of this world," Violet said in such a manner that gave Lily the shakes. "But who knows I might get rid of you before James arrives so he doesn't have to put up with your whining like I have."

Lily felt a tear shed down her cheek, because if James didn't make it soon, she could very well never see him again.

Violet waited patiently for James to come, "Where is he? He should know where we are. He's the one that planned this!"

As Violet mumbled Lily planned, '_I have to get out of here, but how?'

* * *

_

James was walking very slowly taking glimpses around the dungeon to see if anything had changed or not…so far nothing has changed.

He came to the only door open, "Hmm I wonder who could be in here."

James with fake curiosity entered the door and down the stairs that led to the empty classroom.

As James came close to the end of the staircase, he heard the cries of his one love and the voice of the woman who took her away from him.

"Shut up you dirty mudblood!" Violet shouted and was just about to slap her when James appeared.

"My love, there's no need for violence here," James tutted her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Violet took this one brief warm gesture as what it should have been, warmth, devotion, safety.

"James, oh thank god you're here. I thought you weren't coming for me," Lily gushed out the light of hope in her eyes shining like the sun through a window.

James looked at Lily, then at Violet who also had hope in her eyes, along with determination and malice towards Lily, "Evans, what are you talking about? I'm here for my future wife…" James tried to see if he could somehow recall her name but couldn't. "Mrs. James Henry Potter."

Violet's eyes glowed with absolute joy when she heard him say what she would be; she was so overjoyed that she didn't see the wink and nod that was passed between James and Lily.

Lily, quick to act, started to softly cry only loud enough for Violet to hear and gain attention to it.

"Oh Lily, you're crying. You didn't actually think that James loved you, did you?" Violet said in false sympathy. James was looking around for something hard to hit her with but so far there was nothing. He only wanted something hard enough to knock her out and be able to turn her in.

James turned his attention back to Lily and Violet when he heard Lily scream out. Violet had a hold of Lily's hair and was repeatedly jerking it while grunting out that Lily didn't deserve such beautiful hair. "Come here," James ordered and at his command Violet came.

With his arms around her waist he cooed her, "Baby you can't hurt her just yet. She is so loud and someone might notice and come to see what's happening." James ran his hands through Violet's light brown hair then when he met the middle of her long beautiful hair, he gave a sharp tug. At her intake of breath he thought _'That was for Lily'_

Violet took the act of violence as a come on and decided to try and take her fill. She grabbed James ass and began to kiss his neck.

Lily with a sudden fury used wandless magic and undid her ropes that had her bound. She ran at Violet and tackled her to the ground. Lily sat on top of her and began to slap her. "You Bitch!" Violet screamed before flipping Lily over and doing the same to Lily as Lily did to her.

James began to reach in and pull them apart when his hand was pushed out.

"**_STAY OUT OF THIS!"_** both women scream in unison before Lily turned there slaps to punches.

Violet was caught off guard by Lily's punch, and Lily took this to her advantage. Lily pushed Violet off of her and stood up quickly and was about to hit her again when James yelled "Immobulous!"

Both stood frozen in there exact places and stared at James in confusion.

"Now both of you settle down," James said and looked at both of the girls. He saw Lily was bleeding on her cheek from where Violet used her well groomed nails. Quickly he went to her aid. "Lily are you okay? Here let me look at it." James quickly went to work and performed a cleaning spell along with a healing spell, "You're lucky it wasn't anything major."

Violet watched his actions. Never once did he look at her or check to see if she was alright. Then it came to her, it was all a plan! They double crossed her! With all the rage and passion in her, she broke free from James' bindings and ran up behind him and caught him off guard. She hit him hard with the corner of a heavy Potions book knocking him unconscious. She took his wand and began to bind him with a heavy spell, along with Lily.

Lily froze when she saw the blood dripping out of his messy hair and down the back of his ear. Silently her tears fell for him, for her, and for the fact that no one would be able to save them now.

"Violet, honey, are you down hear?" a male voice called as footsteps came towards the end of the staircase. A man about six foot three with beautiful blue eyes and sandy brown hair appeared. Relief shimmered in his eyes, as a big smile appeared on his face. "Oh Violet there you are! Wow you sure did wonder off, I was." His voice died when he saw Lily and James tied to chairs.

"Violet you didn't."

"Back away muggle! You are inferior and I will kill you if you come closer!" Violet screamed defiantly but she sure enough started to back away as if she would do no such thing.

"I am really sorry about this," the man said as he advanced to Lily and began to untie her while, Violet glared at him and mumbled that he shouldn't untie them.

Lily stared at him like as if she was looking at God himself, "Who are you?"

The man smiled and quickly release her completely, "I am Daniel Brown. Violet's Husband."

_**((((A/N Should I leave it here?...No cause then you all would end up waiting for another month!)))) **_

Violet turned red and screamed out, "He lies!"

James woke at Violet's shouting to see that Lily was released and a man was undoing the binds around his feet.

Daniel shook his head, "Violet please calm down, stress isn't good for the baby."

"Baby?" James and Lily asked at the same time.

"Yes Violet is with child," Daniel paused at Violet's bellows that he was lying. _"Violet stay quiet."_ Daniel said in a demanding tone and obediently Violet shut her mouth. Daniel sighed and continued, "Violet has what muggle doctors would call schizophrenia. You see when she was younger, her family didn't approve of anything she did, no matter how hard she tried. So basically she went crazy for their attention."

In the background were Violet's bellows that they never loved her.

Daniel continued, "So one day she went wandering and came into the muggle world. My sister is a Muggleborn witch, so I had to learn the lingo. Well I was in the park when I saw her sitting on a bench, looking lost. I took her to my place and allowed her to clean up. When she was done I sat her down with a brandy and asked her if she wanted to talk," Daniel looked at Violet with nothing but love in his eyes. "She told me everything. I offered her the one thing she had never received, love," He paused.

"At first everything was going well for the first two years, but about four months ago she started acting up again. Of course I knew about the whole James Potter thing, but I thought that it would blow over in time. But then she started to obsess about it. Then just the other night she came up to me and said that she wanted to introduce me to her world, as us as a couple. How could I resist? Look I'm really sorry about her actions, and normally she's not like this. Please don't turn her in or anything, she just really needs medical help and love," Daniel looked desperate as he gently pulled her into his arms.

Violet forgetting anything about James, began to snuggle against Daniel, bringing his hand to her slightly bumped stomach and slowly falling asleep.

Lily watched this and grew sad that such a child had to go through the punishment of no love in her life. Lily looked at Daniel encouragingly, "I will take you to Saint Mungos and they will look her over. Your wife will be whole again, I promise."

Daniel smiled softly and looked down at his wife, "Thank you."

* * *

Five months later, Lily went to check on Violet at Saint Mungos. So far she was proceeding through the treatments perfectly and would soon be able to leave and live with her husband in the muggle world again. 

Lily began sporting oversized shirts almost four months ago and had been talking to Violet about pregnancy. Surprises of all, her and Violet grew to be great friends, that is when Violet stayed on her potion.

When Lily went home she saw James and went to hug him. James smiled and rubbed his hands on her stomach. "How are my two favorite people?"

Lily smiled and replied, "We'll be fine in three months when he gets to get out of mommy and mommy can be skinny again."

James just laughed.

* * *

They wed quickly and quietly with only there close friends and family at the wedding. Then they had their bouncing baby boy, Harry James Potter. They couldn't have been happier. 

Almost a year later, Voldermort took Lily and James Potters' lives and left Harry Potter with a Famous scar and named as The-Boy-Who-Lived.

But no one will ever forget the two lovers and their quest to be together.

_**Fin!

* * *

**_

Authors Notes:

Okay okay so now it's done! I know it's been _forever_ but I hope the end was worth it! Please review me so I'll know what you thought!!!!!!!! Thank you to all the ones who put up with my procrastinations! I love you all!

Love,

Malfoy's Mate  
Previously known as  
Samantha Malfoy 1  
Aka  
Samantha


End file.
